Frozen 2
Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is the sequel to Frozen. The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. The first released teaser trailer has dubbed into some languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English Release dates: * USA - November 22, 2019 * UK - November 22, 2019 * Australia - November 26, 2019 Additional voices * Evan Rachel Wood * Sterling K. Brown Arabic Release dates: * Lebanon - November 29, 2019 * Saudi Arabia - November 29, 2019 Belgian French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release date: November, 2019 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen II Release date: January 1, 2020 Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото Kралство II / Zamraznaloto Kralstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release date: ??? Czech Title: Ledové Království II (Ice Kingdom 2) Release date: ??? Danish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) Release date: ??? Dutch Title: Frozen II Release date: November 20, 2019 European French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release date: * France - November 20, 2019 European Portuguese Title: Frozen II - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen 2 – The Kingdom of Ice) Release date: November 29, 2019 Finnish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 25, 2019 German Title: Die Eiskönigin II (The Ice Queen 2) Release date: November 21, 2019 Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα II / Psychrá ki Anápoda 2 (Cold & Upside 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs II (Ice Magic 2) Release date: November 21, 2019 Italian Title: Frozen II - Il Segreto di Arendelle (Frozen 2 – The Secret of Arendelle) Release date: December 12, 2019 Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王2 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna & the Snow Queen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Korean Title: 겨울왕국 2 / Gyeoul Wangguk 2 (The Kingdom of Winter 2) Latin Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: * Argentina - December 5, 2019 Lithuanian Release date: December 27, 2019 Norwegian Title: Frost II (Frost 2) Release date: ??? Persian (Glory) Title: II/سرمای خفته ۲ / Sarmaye Khofteh 2 (The Hidden Coldness 2) Polish Title: Kraina Lodu II (The Land of Ice 2) Release date: November 27, 2019 Putonghua Title: 冰雪奇緣2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2 (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) Release date: November 26, 2019 Romanian Title: Regatul de Gheață II (Kingdom of Ice 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Russian Title: Холодное Cердце II / Kholodnoe Serdtse 2 (Cold heart 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Serbian Title: Залеђено Kраљевство 2 / Zaleđeno Kraljevstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Slovak Release date: November 28, 2019 Swedish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 Turkish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 22, 2019 Ukrainian Title: Крижане Cерце II/ Kryzhane Sertse 2 (Icy Heart 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Frozen Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Arabic dubs Category:Argentinian Spanish dubs Category:Belgian French Category:Brazilian Portuguese dubs Category:Bulgarian dubs Category:Canadian French dubs Category:Czech dubs Category:Danish dubs Category:Dutch dubs Category:European French dubs Category:European Portuguese dubs Category:Finnish dubs Category:German dubs Category:Greek dubs Category:Hungarian dubs Category:Italian dubs Category:Japanese dubs Category:Korean dubs Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Lithuanian dubs Category:Norwegian dubs Category:Persian dubs Category:Persian Glory dubs Category:Polish dubs Category:Putonghua dubs Category:Romanian dubs Category:Russian dubs Category:Serbian dubs Category:Slovak dubs Category:Swedish dubs Category:Turkish dubs Category:Ukrainian dubs